


Что позволено Юпитеру

by alisahansen



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Некоторые вещи входят в категорию личных привилегий и почти что частной собственности...
Relationships: Guy of Gisburne/Robin of Loxley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Что позволено Юпитеру

Стягивая запястья Гая Гизборна веревкой и привязывая его к дубу, Робин тихонько вздыхал о несправедливости положения вещей. Вот Назиру повезло, да не просто как-нибудь, а неописуемо! Его предмет вожделения сам за ним бегал в количестве завсегда большем, чем у того хватало сил освоить. И тогда на помощь приходил Уилл. Правда, того неизменно гнали в шею, но это его не смущало и к тому же было бесполезно, так что в какой-то мере повезло и Скарлету. Вот еще Туку повезло — его предмет вожделения в данный момент назывался олений бок и жарился на костре. Тогда как в случае Робина ситуация была гораздо более грустная. Его предмет вожделения был один и при этом весьма увертливый... Его еще выследить надо, поймать и зафиксировать. Нет бы тот сам за ним бегал! Хотя, положа руку на сердце и справедливости ради, нужно было сказать, что все-таки бегал, только совсем с другими намерениями. И это огорчало.

Но особенно огорчало то, что даже поймав и зафиксировав желанный объект, Робин так и не мог продвинуться дальше. Никак. Слова не находились, действовать без них, если честно, не хотелось. Хотелось получить согласие, которого не будет никогда. И осознавание этого положения вещей очень удручало.

Единственное, что немного утешало Робина — после связывания оставалось вставить кляп в рот сидящего под дубом рыцаря, а его так просто не вставишь, надо как-то придержать голову врага. Но в процессе можно запустить руку в мягкие, как шелк, волосы на затылке… Тут для удобства, вообще, следует придвинуться почти вплотную, а лучше встать на одно колено, которое удобнее всего поместить между ног и вообще как можно ближе к паху... В принципе можно попробовать спровоцировать Гизборна дернуться и тогда с чистой совестью прижать… вернее прижаться самому. И никто ничего не заметит и не скажет, потому что… законное основание, а кто про другое подумал, так это сам дурак!

***

— А что это Робин так долго с Гизборном возится  
— Разве это долго? Это еще только начало третьей части.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ну как тебе сказать? Ты, Назир, когда-нибудь любовные игры лис видел?  
— А это тут при чем?  
— При этом.  
— А?.. Да ну?  
— Ну да. Вот сам посуди — выбрав себе пару, лисовин выслеживает ее, а процедуру охоты Робина за Гизборном ты знаешь не хуже меня. Варианты разные, а стратегия одна.  
— Ну в принципе…  
— Выследив, не упускает из поля зрения и начинает догонять, а догнав, нападает и покусывает. Играет. Ну не мне тебе рассказывать, как обычно дерутся Гизборн и Робин…  
— Ты в чем-то… похоже, кстати.  
— Вот именно.  
— А дальше?  
— А дальше — вот! Не дать сбежать и... того. А ты прекрасно знаешь, что связывать своего пленника Робин предпочитает сам. А потом крутится вокруг него, вместо того, чтобы действовать решительно. А Гизборн над ним насмехается, как будто не понимает, к чему тот клонит.  
— А может и в самом деле не понимает? Он же туп, как…  
— Не скажи. Сдается мне, что он просто издевается.  
— Ну не знаю. И что Робин нашел в этом ноттингемце? Там же смотреть не на что, хотя… Уилл, поди сюда!  
— Тебе чего?  
— Скажи-ка мне, Скарлет, могли бы тебя соблазнить длинные кривые ноги, полное отсутствие груди и костлявая задница?  
— Благодарствую, такое сам глодай!  
— Значит тебя не берем. Джон, греби сюда вместе с дубинкой — дело есть!  
— Это куда это меня не берем?  
— А чего за дело?  
— Джон, у тебя встало бы на…  
— Тощую костлявую задницу и без грудей!  
— Уилл, помолчи, тебя уже спрашивали, и ты отказался. Теперь очередь Джона.

Бородач почесал в своей шерсти и задумался. Наконец, закряхтел и изрек:

— Вообще-то, я Мэг люблю.  
— Я тебя не спрашиваю, кого ты любишь. Я тебя спрашиваю, смог бы ты сунуть свою дубинку ниже пояса в задницу Гизборна?  
— Так ты про него, что ли, сейчас? Это значит трахать Гизборна меня не берем? Да я тебе…  
— Чего ты разоряешься? Сам же сказал, что у тебя не встанет!  
— Чтобы поиметь ноттингемского мерзавца, у меня даже у мертвого встанет! Я в деле!  
— Ну тада и я! Тук, ты с нами?  
— Вы, что, совсем ёбнулись? Если Робин узнает…  
— И кто же это ему скажет? Гизборн что ли?  
— Так ты идешь?  
— Нет уж, я в таком не участвую.  
— Ну, наше дело предложить.  
— Так пойдем и предложим, чего стоим-то?  
— Тихо, вот Робин отвлечется мы и… того!

***

Закончив привязывать, можно полюбоваться на дело рук своих и немного прийти в себя, глотнуть эля и подумать, как… А что это вся компания столпилась вокруг Гизборна? А чего это они там задумали? И зачем они кляп вытащили? Хотя это даже хорошо, его можно потом обратно вставить… А это что еще за разговоры?

— Эй, Гизборн, а что ты скажешь, если мы тебя по кругу пустим?

Голубые глаза потемнели от ярости, но помощник шерифа только сжал челюсти и не произнес ни слова. Он внимательно смотрел на сарацина, бывшего наемника и верзилу Джона. И вдруг в его глазах что-то изменилось, и губы скривились в какой-то дьявольской усмешке. Назир с любопытством и некоторым подозрением проследил за этой переменой. Остальные же этого не заметили, как не заметили и того, что за их спинами стоит Робин Локсли. Тот едва сдерживался, чтобы не поубивать всех троих тут же и на месте. Это что получается? Оставляя всякий раз пленника на своих людей, он... Додумывать мысль не хотелось. Э, нет, так дело не пойдет!

— Что, так ничего и не скажешь? — ехидно поинтересовался Уилл, не подозревая, что находится на волосок от смерти. — А то мы подумаем, что ты или онемел, или согласен.

— А разве ж я отказываюсь? — произнес вдруг помощник шерифа и улыбнулся. Троица пораскрывала рты, а Робин так и чуть не поперхнулся. А рыцарь как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

— Но у меня условие есть. Сначала я, а уже потом меня.

И вот тут челюсть отвисла уже у самого Робина. Остальные же уставились на Гизборна, не в силах произнести ни слова. Первым из всей компании пришел в себя все-таки Локсли, тут же задавшись вопросом, а если помощник шерифа сейчас не пошутил? Это бравада или?.. Нет, с этого мерзавца, конечно, станется… Но если остальные согласятся? А если?.. Так, надо подумать над этим позже и во спокойствии, а сейчас срочно избавиться от него.

— Гизборн, можешь забирать своего коня и уматывай отсюда.  
— Робин, ты рехнулся? — очнулся Уилл и взвился. — А как же выкуп?

Но Робин рявкнул на него так, что Уилл шарахнулся:

— Никаких больше выкупов, мне и прошлого раза хватило! Если тебе надо, сам езжай к шерифу и предлагай.

Назир, благоразумно молчавший все это время, изогнул бровь от удивления, а Скарлет тут же заткнулся. Джон же так и не вышел из ступора и просто пялился на Гизборна, раскрыв рот, как баран на новые ворота.

Отвязывая помощника шерифа от дерева, Робин постарался ничем не выдать своего волнения. В тот момент он думал только о том, что услышал от рыцаря. Тот же растирал запястья и выжидательно смотрел на него, и не дождавшись, видимо, чего хотел, сказал:

— Меч отдай.  
— Ну ты и наглец!

“Его тут от насилия спасают, а он еще и меч свой обратно требует!?”

— На себя посмотри. Денег не нашел, так хоть мечом поживиться решил?  
— Да подавись ты своим тупым клинком!

“ Ну хоть этим, раз другим не получается! Да если бы в качестве выкупа вместо денег и снаряжения была твоя задница, то ты остался бы тут до конца своих дней! ”

— Не дождешься.  
“Вот этого-то я и боюсь!”  
— Шерифу поклон.  
“Но сейчас тебе лучше убраться...”  
— Непременно передам.  
— Счастливого пути.  
“и побыстрее!”  
— А тебе оставаться.

Наблюдая, как Гизборн скрылся за поворотом тропы, Робин думал, что в этот раз обошлось, а если в следующий не обойдется? Нет, так дело не пойдет. Надо срочно что-то предпринять. Иначе может получиться так, что до вожделенного доберется кто угодно, но только не сам Робин. А Гизборн, между прочим, не так себе и непонятно кто, а его личный враг. А это значит, что нельзя так просто взять и... Так, стоп! То, что задумали Назир и компания, это, вообще-то, ни что иное как покушение на частную собственность, вот! Причем, собственность не чью-нибудь, а самого Короля Шервуда и в его владениях к тому же... и вообще преступление! А королевская собственность должна охраняться законом. Придя к такому выводу, Локсли решил действовать.

***

— Папа, ты дома?  
— Угумс...  
— У меня к тебе срочное и важное дело!  
— Что опять?  
— Чего "опять"? Папа, какое "опять", когда тут дело? Исключительное и безотлагательное!  
— Ну?..  
— Так! М-м… это... Мне нужно сделать, чтобы... Вот чтобы только я!  
— Чего ты?  
— Ну…

Запал как-то сразу пропал, Локсли слегка покраснел и замялся, прикидывая, как бы так выразить мысль, но не посвящать отца в подробности. Хэрн почесал рога об угол, посмотрел на своего сына, усмехнулся и сделал очень характерное телодвижение.

— Это что ли?  
— Угу... — еще больше смутившись, кивнул Робин и добавил поспешно — но чтобы только мое право и... эта, как ее?.. личная привилегия! И чтобы никто больше!  
— Зачем?  
— Очень надо! Так поможешь?  
— Да ладно уж... Третий пергамент на полке справа...  
— И чего?  
— Заклинание там... свиток давай!

Робин выдернул из кипы пергаментных свитков один и протянул его отцу.

— "И сдвинутся горы..." ты что принес?  
— Третий пергамент на полке...  
— Справа, а ты откуда его взял?

Робин быстро смотался за правильным пергаментом и сунул его в руки Хэрна.

— Пап, а ты можешь, вот чтобы сразу подействовало? — попросил он. 

Очень не хотелось думать, что и в Ноттингеме на рыцаря могут наложить лапу. Уж больно там много живет всяких, до чужого добра жадных, а ведь Гизборн еще в монастырь Святой Марии ездит регулярно. А у тех тоже руки загребущие, еще почище шерифских. И если учесть все эти факты...

— А то пока мы тут... Там мне может не достаться вообще! А хочу, чтобы...  
— Да понял я, понял... личная привилегия и права, и чтобы никто больше, кроме тебя. Рот закрой, посох дай и персону представь...

В пещере раздался страшный грохот, потолок дрогнул, пол подпрыгнул, стрела в ларце дзынькнула. Наконец, пыль улеглась, и Робин, откашлявшись, спросил:

— А оно подействовало?  
— Пойди да проверь. Чего стоишь, глазами хлопаешь?  
— Не понял.  
— Дуй, давай, отсюда.

***

Троица из Джона, Назира и Уилла тут же и втихаря от всех остальных устроила военный совет, на котором решался очень важный и насущный вопрос, а именно — как поймать и поиметь помощника шерифа? Перспектива сия была слаще меда и пьянее вина. Всем, кроме Тука и Мача. Последнего услали помогать Марион ягоды собирать. Тук же безапелляционно предложил троице вместо Гизборна поиметь совесть, но это было отвергнуто единодушно и сразу, поэтому Тука в компанию брать не стали.

Но, однако, быстро поняли, что наряду с прекрасной целью есть и проблема. И заключалась она в том, как проделать все, чтобы Робин их за этим делом не застал. А он мог, и в этом случае... все даже боялись представить, что будет. Тот разнос, что устроил им вожак после того, как они чуть было не утопили Гизборна, помнили все. Особенно тогда досталось Уиллу и Мачу. Повторения не хотелось. Как и выпускать Гизборна из леса. Когда он еще тут появится? Это же яйца лопнут ждать! Нет, если ловить и пользоваться, то прямо сейчас. Тем более, что Робин куда-то сам навострился.

Метко пущенный из пращи камень выбил вожделенную добычу из седла…

***

Они столпились вокруг голого Гизборна, который лежал в полной отключке посреди поляны, правда слегка прикрытый плащом.

— М-да... и чего теперь? Как-то даже обидно, столько трудов... — пробасил Джон и поправил свою дубинку.  
— Мы же еще даже пальцем его не тронули, в смысле... — буркнул Уилл, скорбно глядя под ноги.  
— И в самом деле, как наваждение шайтана! — добавил Назир — Никогда такого со мной не случалось!  
— Чего-чего? Какого шайтана? Тут как ведьма сглазила. Это чтобы у меня да не встал!  
— И у меня. Совсем, — хмуро добавил Уилл, и на лице его было неподдельное страдание и скорбь.  
— У всех, — мрачно подытожил Назир и глубоко вздохнул.

Но троица решила так просто не сдаваться.

— Один раз — это не считается! — заявил Скарлет и сунул в поясную сумку крепкую веревку и мешок.  
— Вообще-то… может у нас... того, как говорит Тук, на нервной почве... — поддакнул Джон.  
— Это, скорее всего, была чистая случайность, так что завтра мы открываем собственный сезон охоты на Гизборна, — заключил Назир и улыбнулся.  
— Шикарный день! Давно пора, — воскликнул Уилл, но сарацин шикнул на него, и Скарлет заткнулся.

Охотиться на зверя под названием “помощник шерифа” в его обычных местах обитания было довольно затруднительно по причине серьезной опасности быть схваченными стражниками, а к ним в Шервудский лес Гизборн почему-то не спешил, вот поэтому решили ловить его на нейтральной полосе — в Уикэме.

— Эдвард, ты понял, что тебе надо делать?  
— Понял. Когда приедет Гизборн, срочно отправить Мэтью к тебе, или к Джону, или к Назиру. А почему не к Робину?  
— Потому что! Дальше что ты делаешь?  
— Подливаю вот это варево в горшочке в эль и даю солдатам.  
— Дальше?  
— А то, которое в склянке, — Гизборну.  
— Молодец!

Варево подействовало не до конца, хотя помощник шерифа уже не соображал, что происходит. Но все равно пришлось довершить дело ударом в челюсть.

— Ну что ты, Уилл, там возишься? Тебе право первого предоставили, а ты...

В ответ Скарлет только сопел и кряхтел, а лицо его исказилось гримасой боли и отчаяния.

— Да что с тобой?— В недоумении буркнул Джон, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу в ожидании своей очереди. Но Скарлет кажется еще не приступил… И вдруг тот поднялся на ноги и разразился самыми страшными ругательствами, какие только знал. И тут-то Джон понял причину. Уиллово орудие больше напоминало стираную тряпочку, а не достоинство настоящего мужчины.

— Хе… так, пусти-ка меня!

Джон быстренько достал свое, уже давно заждавшееся и решительно раздвинул ягодицы спящего мертвецким сном рыцаря. Между ними все еще было влажно от масла, на котором настоял Назир.

— Чтобы не повредить свое оружие о задницу этого мерзавца.

Оно, конечно, было весьма предусмотрительно, вот только бесполезно. Поскольку, чтобы это оружие повредить, его надо было все-таки в эту задницу воткнуть, хоть как-нибудь. Но сие было невозможно, и как только Джон хорошенько прицелился оным оружием в вожделенное отверстие, доселе геройский клинок трусливо испустил дух… прямо на глазах. Точно такая же неудача ожидала и сарацина. 

— Что-то меня терзают смутные подозрения насчет ведьмы. Ведь еще вчера же все нормально было!  
— А я говорил: не порть аппетит! Вот тебе и пожалуйста!  
— А у тебя почему? Или ты тоже соблазнился на закуску?  
— Нет!.. не знаю, почему!  
— А я говорю!..  
— Тихо! Причина может быть не в этом. Вы когда-нибудь с мужчинами соития имели?  
— Ну... нет…  
— Да как-то... надобности не было.  
— Вот! Это означает, что с непривычки может и не сработать.  
— И чего ты предлагаешь? На ком-то потренироваться? И на ком, интересно?  
— Нет. Я предлагаю сделать вид, что Гизборн… женщина.  
— Так вся же... прелесть пропадет!  
— Не пропадет. Мы на него женское платье наденем и только видимость создадим. Тогда как под юбками будет как раз то, что нам надо.  
— Назир, ты гений! А как мы на него платье-то… напялим? Помнишь, в первый раз мы его-то собственное шмотье еле с него сняли... Сейчас вот только штаны и осилили.  
— А мы, как сейчас, штаны с него снимем и платье сверху положим, будет почти натурально!  
— А платья-то нету! Раздобыть еще надо.  
— А этот подлец оживать начал!  
— Так! Эксперимент продолжим в следующий раз, а сейчас быстро отсюда!

***

Робин недоумевал, и причин для этого было несколько. Во-первых, Гизборн уже давно не... заезжал в Шервудский лес, да и вообще с того раза старался даже к опушке не приближаться. А во-вторых, куда-то начали пропадать Джон с Уиллом, а вместе с ними и сарацин. Робин не спрашивал, куда те исчезают, но возвращались они неизменно удрученные и даже подавленные. Мач по простоте душевной пытался спросить, где они были, но раздраженный Скарлет чуть не отвесил ему за это оплеуху. В-третьих, монах очень подозрительно на всю троицу посматривал и осуждающе качал головой. В-четвертых, когда Робину надоело любоваться на Гизборна издалека, вблизи обнаружилось несколько довольно странных деталей.

Наблюдая за Гизборном в деревне, Локсли заметил, что тот как-то подозрительно покосился на предложенный ему старостой эль и не притронулся к кувшину, несмотря на то что было жарко и рыцарю явно хотелось пить. И еще более странно Гизборн покосился на опушку леса. Вот именно в таком порядке: сначала на кувшин, потом на опушку леса, потом снова на эль. Немного подумав, сделал вид, что разбирает бумаги, и попутно, как бы нечаянно, спихнул кувшин со стола. Вид у помощника шерифа при этом был очень странный.

И еще не понравилась Робину одна мелкая, но все же существенная деталь. Подкравшись совсем близко, Робин заметил на скуле Гизборна свежие ссадины и еще несколько уже начавших подживать. Как будто рыцарь совсем недавно побывал в самой обыкновенной драке. Кто же это посмел сунуться? И что все это вместе означает? А может в Ноттингеме…

***

— Папа? Ты дома?  
— Чего тебе опять?  
— А оно точно подействовало?  
— Что?  
— Твое заклинание! Оно сработало?  
— Робин, ты хоть иногда думай, что ты говоришь и кому! У меня солидная практика, а не беллемский балаган с профурсетками.  
— Но-но! — раздалось вдруг из глубины пещеры. — а то как одолжить тебе манускрипт Герберта Аврилакского, так…  
— Ну ты-то что разошелся? Я просто упомянул всуе твою страсть к театральности и прочему... всякому. Ты лучше не отвлекайся и мешай отвар дальше, а то подгорит и придется заново делать, на следующую луну.  
— В конце концов, у кого сбежали сущности, у тебя или у меня?  
— У меня, — согласился Хэрн. -— Вот поэтому я благодарен тебе за помощь и понимаю, что моя стрела в кармане твоей мантии оказалась исключительно случайно, положи ее обратно в ларец, пока ты не забыл.

Робин замер с открытым ртом, а его отец сделал ему знак рукой, чтобы тот уходил… Пришлось убраться. Ладно, если заклинание и правда сработало, то… волноваться не о чем? А если все-таки есть? И как бы Гизборна в лес заманить?

***

Что-то странное творится последнее время, очень странное. Эта мысль не отпускала помощника шерифа, и основания у него так думать были очень серьезные. Во-первых, и самых главных — Локсли. Ловит и отпускает. И снова ловит, и снова отпускает. Не иначе как что-то задумал, только совершенно непонятно, что… Во-вторых, другие странности. Вот, например, когда из реальности выпадают целые куски. Очнувшись абсолютно голым посреди поляны, Гай долго не мог понять, как его так угораздило. Судя по всему, прошло несколько часов, но он же покинул лес и выехал на дорогу в Ноттингем… Это последнее, что он помнил....

Дико болела голова, немного спина… Списав странное происшествие на лесные чудеса, что тут частенько бывают, Гай решил пока воздержаться от поездок через Шервуда. Хотя как иначе в монастырь Святой Марии попадешь, разве что если сделать небольшой крюк, то можно значительно сократить “лесную” часть путешествия…

Но в Уикэме тоже случилось что-то странное и на пустом месте. Сидел себе за столом, разбирал жалобы и прошения крестьян, только глотнул эля… А очнулся посреди леса в двух милях от деревни... с разбитой губой, к тому же без штанов. Благо они валялись недалеко, вместе с сапогами, что утешало… Ведь сапоги были в ремонте только два раза, а штаны практически новыми. То, что кошель сперли, так это невелика потеря. Гай давно завел себе привычку там денег не держать, ограничиваясь несколькими пенсами. Привычка была хорошая и исключительно полезная, хотя бы тем, что выбешивала Робина Локсли чуть ли не до белого каления, хотя тот старался этого не показывать

Сунув нос в только что отобранный кошель, разбойник скривился, как будто его в уксус макнули. Гай усмехнулся:

— Не понимаю я тебя, Локсли. Вот я, мой кошель, и ты меня грабишь, все, как тебе нравится, а ты все еще чем-то недоволен.  
— В твоем кошельке подозрительно слишком мало денег!

Гай вздохнул и закатил глаза:

— Вот смеяться будешь, но я тоже предпочел бы увидеть там золото или, на худой конец, кучу серебра, но там то, что есть.

Однако разбойник, видимо, надеялся на чудо. Однажды решил даже заставить молиться Святой Деве, может, средств прибавится? Пришлось сказать, что лучше бы за это помолился Тук, он все-таки хоть и бывший, но монах, его молитва, наверняка, будет действенней.

Тук идею поддержал, но коли в кошель еще дома ничего не положили, тут хоть сам папа римский молиться будет, а денег там не заведется:

— Ох, Локсли! Любишь ты балаган по любому поводу устраивать. Ну сколько раз тебе говорить? Нету у меня денег, шериф мне почти не платит.  
— Я думаю, ты врешь.  
— Ну, ты как хочешь можешь думать, только положение вещей от этого не поменяется.

На этой фразе разбойник почему-то делался очень грустным, даже подозрительно. Но быстро возвращался в свое обычное наглое состояние:

— А если поискать?  
— Ну ищи... — вздыхал на это Гай, — найдешь, скажи мне.

Локсли обыскивать умел. И предпочитал почему-то делать это сам. Но сколько не ищи черного кота в темной кладовке, особенной если он оттуда сбежал, найти можно все что угодно, кроме искомого. 

Не найдя денег, разбойник начинал выделываться, привязывать к дереву, кляп в рот засовывать... Обычно-то он как только не изгаляется, причем вслух, хорошо, Гай, привыкший к трескотне собственного начальства, научился быстро глохнуть, когда надо, но вот в прошлый раз все пошло как-то.... кхм! А все потому, что поганый сарацин и эти два придурка внаглую сказали такое, что… да и он тоже хорош: увидел за ними фигуру их вожака и решил… пошутить. Вот и ляпнул, что разбойники даже опешили. Физиономию же Локсли в тот момент словами было не описать. Хоть мелочь, а приятно. Но почему тот так быстро его отпустил? И вид у него был при этом весьма… а какой? испуганный? обеспокоенный? Но вот с того самого раза и начались все эти странности! 

Надевая исподнее, Гай обнаружил, что задница и пространство между ног почему-то в масле. В первый раз такого не было. Его что, поимели, воспользовавшись тем, что он без сознания? Но нет, дырка не саднила, а по рассказам знающих людей после такого должна была. Выходит, если его и хотели поиметь, то что-то помешало. И кто же это был, и кто их спугнул? Что-то странное тут творится... по морде ему дали и губу разбили, потом, видимо, хотели поиметь… Люди Локсли? Даже маслом озаботились? Да они с удовольствием обошлись бы без него... и действовали бы хуже зверей... 

Откровенно признаться, Гай боялся насилия, но понимал, что может так получиться, и его не избежать. И тут Гай еще больше боялся признаться себе, что предпочел бы в этом случае самого Локсли, а не его так называемых друзей, на деле же просто свиту. Хотя, если уж говорить совсем честно, то он предпочел бы сам поиметь этого разбойника и без насилия, что изумляло... Робин Локсли был более чем привлекателен и Гай невольно ловил себя на мысли об этом, но… что толку предаваться им, когда положение вещей от этого не поменяется.

И что теперь? 

Ну во-первых и самых главных, свой эль с собой иметь и чужого не пить, тем более, если угощать будут. А со старостой Эдвардом надо придумать, что сделать, думал, не заметят… Ну-ну. 

А во-вторых… но чего делать во-вторых, он даже и не знал. Ну, пока и в Ноттингеме забот хватает, без бегания по шервудским кустам… С ними надо повременить. А там может быть удастся что-нибудь придумать.

Придумывалось, правда, плохо, больше снились странные сны, в которых Гаю позволялось ласкать, как он хочет. И зеленые глаза смотрели без ненависти... 

***

Гай поднял с земли довольно чистое женское платье. В этот раз его не бросили валяться в кустах с голой задницей и накрыли этой тряпкой. И вообще, ощущение было такое… К тому же, в паху волосы слиплись, да и на пузе были следы семени.  
— Какого?..  
Но ответом ему был только шум листвы под ветром.

***

Робин не знал, как ему удалось не пристрелить своих людей на месте. Единственное, что его удержало — троица во главе с Назиром так ничего и не добилась. Бессилие, охватившее их всех, было для них наилучшей защитой от праведного гнева их вожака. Тот же сидел в кустах и решил, что лучше пока себя не выдавать, но людям своим устроить серьезный разговор. Потом, чуть позже. Сейчас же они бросили свою жертву в состоянии полной беззащитности… и Робин осторожно приблизился. 

Он только посмотрит, все ли в порядке с его врагом и не нужно ли… а вдруг вблизи обнаружится, что ему нужна помощь? Только посмотреть и незамеченным уйти, только посмотреть…

Гай Гизборн лежал лицом вниз и выглядел вполне… Да более чем он выглядел! И не смотреть было невозможно, хотя… Робин попытался успокоиться, в конце концов он же уже видел Гизборна с голой задницей? Видел, привязанного к бревну. И при этом старался напустить на себя скучающий вид и смотреть на … верхнюю часть тела. А потом, надевая на себя одежду рыцаря… хорошо, хоть отошел в кусты, чтобы не переодеваться на глазах своей братии. Вот тогда-то и встало у него, так что орехи колоть можно, и Робин понял, что сейчас с большим удовольствием занялся бы Гизборном, а не спасением мужа ведьмы. Но пришлось утихомирить плоть собственной рукой, а во вторую вцепиться зубами, чтобы заглушить стон. Только слив, наконец, семя и отдышавшись, он смог хоть как-то прийти в себя и начать действовать. 

И вот сейчас взгляд прошелся по широким мускулистым плечам, изгибу спины, ягодицам, длинным ногам. И вот уже рука легла на поясницу и скользнула дальше. Робин с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сунуть руку между половинками, но зато компенсировал это себе, лаская, так сказать, сверху… Но увлекаться не стоит, лучше попытаться перевернуть бесчувственное тело и посмотреть, нет ли каких повреждений. И тут же понял, насколько плохая была идея, поскольку тело Гизборна было не до такой степени бесчувственным, как показалось на первый взгляд. Особенно ниже пояса. Робин не удержался и провел вниз-вверх ладонью по внутренней поверхности бедра, тронул кончиками пальцев набухшую мошонку, осмелев, взял в горсть и слегка перекатил в ладони, чувствуя, как двигаются яички под кожей. Член тем временем вконец окаменел и что самое главное, не только рыцарский. Робин сунул руку и освободил из штанов собственный. Вот сейчас бы раздвинуть Гизборну ноги и … Черт побери! Это же будет самое натуральное насилие, да причем … Ой, нет! Только не это!

Но ведь если просто ласкать его рукой, то это же не насилие? Это же… ну… и даже можно сказать, что ничего не было! А то, что он решил коснуться губами кожи на шее и потом провести языком по ключицам, и ниже, так это же … Никто же не видит, а значит и тоже не было! И сосков он губами не ласкал и вообще! Но терпеть дальше было невозможно и, обведя пальцем бордовую головку чужого члена, истекающую смазкой, Робин сжал в кулаке собственное истомившись естество. 

Он лежал рядом с Гаем Гизборном и думал, что хочет дождаться, когда тот придет в себя. Но одновременно до жути боялся этого. Как объяснить? Как сказать? 

Веки спящего дрогнули, и Робин не выдержал. Он вскочил на ноги и сиганул в кусты, как перепуганный олень, упрекая себя за малодушие и трусость.

***

два месяца спустя

Странности кончились, чему Гай был несказанно рад. Все-таки он предпочитал знать, с кем предавался страсти. А последний раз следы оной наличествовали, что называется, явно. Но его таинственная любовница исчезла. Спасибо, конечно, ей за ласку, но это было даже обидно, ему хотелось увидеть ее. Однако почему она решила сбежать голышом? Гай не понимал. Если это только ее платье? Если только?.. Если только вместо женщины тут был мужчина! Но... кто? И на кой черт ему понадобилось женское платье? Как это выяснить, Гай не знал, как и не знал, что делать со снами, одолевающими его последнее время. Навязчивыми видениями, в которых его любовником был Робин Локсли. 

Увы, этот стервец был еще и наяву. И буквально не давал прохода, что ситуацию не улучшило никак. А вот его люди почему-то в его сторону старались даже не смотреть, всем видом выражая презрение. Гая это в какой-то степени радовало. Но в очередной раз сидя под дубом и наблюдая, как Локсли опять устраивает свое представление, Гай погрузился в совсем неуместные мысли о том, чего не будет никогда, ему вдруг стало все равно и наплевать на все происходящее. Убьют и убьют. И не заметил, как Робин опустился перед ним на колени и внимательно всматривается в его лицо.

— Гизборн? — Локсли положил ему руку на плечо. Гай вздрогнул и посмотрел на разбойника, тот попытался ухмыльнуться, но глаза были серьезными. Локсли разрезал веревку, освободив руки своего пленника и с легкой запинкой и, кажется, даже сожалением произнес:

— Ты можешь уходить.  
— Локсли, тебе этот балаган не надоел? — вдруг спросил его Гай. 

Тот опустил глаза на миг, но ничего не ответил. Только сунул в руки Гая его меч и ушел, сделав знак своим людям следовать за ним. 

***

— Как, опять? — Гизборн остановил коня, тоскливо вздохнул и даже закатил глаза. — Локсли, у тебя что, совсем совести нет?  
— На себя бы... — окрысился было Робин, но потом опомнился и прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.  
— Мне, чтоб ты знал, ее по статусу не полагается, тогда как вам — в повышенных размерах.  
— Ладно-ладно, что ты разорался-то? — примирительно буркнул Локсли.  
— А разве у меня нет для этого причин? Я второй раз за неделю вижу твою физиономию.  
— А тебе… она не нравится?  
— Что?  
— Э... ничего!  
— Я не понял, во всем славном графстве Ноттингем некого больше грабить?  
— Ну, вообще-то, я не грабить.  
— А зачем тогда?  
— Тут это... Помнишь, когда ты у нас был?  
— Я много чего из этих визитов помню, Локсли. Озеро, например...  
— Я тогда не думал, что так... Это случайно получилось! А сейчас я вообще не про тот раз!  
— А что такого было в "не тот" раз, что ты сейчас даже отказался от попытки меня ограбить?  
— Так я как раз к этому и ... В общем, тогда ты про одну вещь сказал! А потом сказал про балаган.Так вот, он мне надоел и поэтому я сейчас тебе ...  
— Стоп! Объясни толком, про какую это вещь?  
— Ну... что... ты... не прочь.

Гай замер, открыв рот, а Локсли продолжал:

— Но у тебя условие!  
— Кхм... это ты сейчас про... что? — Гай еще пытался убедить себя, что ошибся, не так понял и прочая...  
— Про то, что я его принимаю! Условие. — простодушно заявил Робин и, глядя прямо в глаза Гаю, улыбнулся немного смущенно. — Но с тебя масло.


End file.
